Eyes of the Teacher
by niara a. tepes
Summary: A series of ficlets inspired by a single word told from the perspectives of the varying teachers/instructors in Naruto.  Some are serious, some probably not so much.


**A/N**: This is just something I am doing as a writing exorcise. I created a list of words, one for each letter of the alphabet, and am attempting to write a short 100-150 word piece from the eyes of the various teachers/instructors in Naruto. This is A-E.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of its creator and I make no claim to the official work.**

A – Ashes

Words: 126

His students always knew he was there by the smell of his cigarettes. The brand was distinctive – that cheap ass brand that all the stores carried, no matter what nation he was in, that always seemed to have the foulest smelling smoke possible and tasted like shit. It brought a smile to Asuma's face each time he lit up the next cigarette, just thinking about how his students would react this time. He breathed in the acrid smoke of his bargain bin cigarette and exhaled over the heads of his precious children. The tip flared red, then faded to orange and he ruffled Shikamaru's hair before leading his team out of the gate, pausing only long enough to shake loose the ashes lingering on the tip.

B – Blush

Words: 136

When Kurenai first received her team, she made the conscious decision to not play favorites with them. They would all be treated the same, regardless of gender or clan. At least, that was what she had intended. One look at Hinata's red face as she tried to introduce herself was all it took to break Kurenai of that. Sure, she never treated Kiba and Shino too differently when it came to training, but the jounin made it a point to see Hinata outside of training whenever she could and to help the girl come out of her shell. Slowly, she watched as the bright red that had dominated the young heiress's face for the first several months faded away and her confidence grew until the Chuunin Exams. That day, Kurenai watched Hinata's blush return and sighed.

C – Cursed

Words: 139

Of all the things said about his team, the one thing Kakashi would never deny was that his team was cursed. It had never failed to amaze him that any mission his students went on was bound to have risen at least two ranks by the time they returned to the village. It had even gotten to the point where all it took was just two members of his team on the same mission. No, there was no denying that his team was cursed. The name of Cell 7, the original name of the Sannin's genin cell, was cursed before he ever got it; hell, it was cursed when both his sensei and Jiraiya had it. As it was, Kakashi was just happy that, when the time came, Sakura and Naruto charged straight for the enemy and never blinked.

D – Destiny

Words: 130

The first team Gai had been given, he had failed before they ever took his test. The second team never finished the test. The third team passed. From the first moment that he laid eyes on them, Gai knew that this team was special and that this was the team he had been waiting for. Neji, so like Kakashi and yet so very different with his innate genius, TenTen, the warm, dedicate kunoichi who was like balance of the team, and Lee, dear Lee, who pushed himself from the beginning to succeed in spite of what others said about him. These were _his_ students, the ones he had been waiting for. Gai grinned as he watched as the last of his students accept her vest; yes, this had been destiny.

E – Epiphany

Words: 128

They were no longer his kids. Standing beside the Hokage's desk, watching as the pink haired kunoichi that had once barely reached his hips accepted her new flack vest, Iruka wanted to cry. They had grown up, had caught up with him, and would soon surpass him. It was a painful epiphany, one he had never wanted but knew he had to face. His students were growing older and moving beyond his protective reach. Until now, he had been able to hold on, to believe they were still the same children that had sat in his classroom, tossing notes and giggling and paying attention only when he threatened them. That night, Iruka sat in his empty apartment with only a bottle of warm sake for company and cried.

**A/N**: If you could, let me know what you think and what you think might help improve these. Criticism is always welcome, be it good or bad. Thank you.


End file.
